1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to lighting means and more particularly to an improved type of landscape lighting device which can be used indoors and outdoors.
2. PRIOR ART
The usual type of outdoor landscape lighting device currently employed is a hooded lamp connected by a bracket to a ground stake. Although such a device is above the ground, it is still subject to shorting out because the rear end of the hood thereof is closed. Water can enter the hood throught he open front and rest against the rear wiring of the lamp, damaging the lamp.
Even those outdoor landscape lighting devices which are designed to be installed at about ground level are not properly protected from the elements, particularly rain, and are subject to the same deficiencies as those set forth for the above-ground lighting devices described above. Indoor landscape lighting devices used in, for example, greenhouses, etc., which are watered are subject to the same problems.
Moreover, most individual outdoor landscape lighting devices must be initially carefully positioned, because they have no means of reorientating the light projected therefrom. Those devices which have swivel brackets and the like for orientation of the light beams are expensive and subject to malfunction due to rusting and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, inexpensive, durable and efficient indoor and outdoor landscape lighting device which easily and effectively reorients a beam of light issuing therefrom and also protects the lamp thereof from shorting out due to the intrusion of water into the device. Preferably, the device has simple means for installing the device at about ground level for maximum effectiveness.